1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus, an exposure method, a cleaning apparatus, and a device manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
In an exposure apparatus which is used in a photolithographic process, a liquid immersion exposure apparatus which exposes a substrate using exposure light via a liquid such as that described in Patent document 1 is known. In a liquid immersion exposure apparatus, at least a portion of an optical path of exposure light is filled with a liquid to form a liquid immersion space. In the exposure apparatus described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No 2004/021192, a shutter member that forms a space for holding a liquid between itself and a projection optical system is provided. The shutter member is releasably held by a substrate table, which holds a substrate, and forms a space that holds a liquid between itself and the projection optical system while being held by a seal member.
In the conventional art, the delivery of the shutter member between the substrate table and the seal member is repeated. If the delivery operations of the shutter member require considerable time, there is a possibility of deterioration in throughput.
Furthermore, in a liquid immersion exposure apparatus, there is a possibility that a surface of an object which comes into contact with the liquid in the immersion space will become contaminated. For example, if the surface of a component which has been placed in the vicinity of a substrate is left in a contaminated state, then the surface of the substrate becomes contaminated. This results in the possibility of exposure defects occurring and defective devices being created. Because of this, it is effective if the surfaces of such objects are cleaned. On the other hand, cleaning operations require considerable time, and there is a possibility such that the operating efficiency of the exposure apparatus is reduced, and there is a deterioration in throughput.
A purpose of some aspects of the present invention is to provide an exposure apparatus and an exposure method that can reduce any deterioration in throughput or occurrence of exposure defects. Another purpose is to provide a cleaning apparatus that makes it possible to perform a cleaning operation while inhibiting any reduction in operating efficiency and deterioration in throughput, and that can inhibit the occurrence of exposure defects. Still another purpose of some aspects of the present invention is to provide a device manufacturing method that can inhibit any reduction in productivity.